


Otro Lugar

by Squidapples



Series: The Crystal Era [28]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Song references, references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21844327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidapples/pseuds/Squidapples
Summary: And now for something completely different.A road trip holiday horror AU, Welcome to Another World.
Series: The Crystal Era [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/873915
Comments: 5
Kudos: 2
Collections: SPNColdestHits





	Otro Lugar

Act.1-Space

Krampus sniffed the air, December 6, time for him to rise once again.

Dean woke up freezing, Jack must have left the windows open again.

Dean checked the heat, it was 67 degrees, but it was so cold.

Cold enough to start snowing in the bunker, every window in the bunker was open.

Dean reached to close the window, it was awful dark for 11 in the morning.

The stars looked really close, closer than before. He was pretty sure he could see Mercury from the bathroom.

Even with all the windows closed, it was still freezing. Some of the Pokemon and animals were walking around in little jumpers.

Dean opened the front door and almost got sucked out. He had to hold on for dear life.

A bunch of brightly coloured meteors floated past him.

“Minior the Meteor Pokemon” “It lives in the Ozone Layer, where it becomes food for stronger Pokemon. When it tries to run away, it falls to the ground” Rotom tells Dean as it floats past.

Dean strong-armed the door closed, wondering how they got into Space and why?

“Jack, why are we in space” Dean tried to stay calm as he awaited an answer?

“Rayquaza wanted to play,” Jack told him directing his attention out the window.

A large, long Dragon floated by “Rayquaza the Sky High Pokemon” “ Rayquaza lived for hundreds of millions of years in the earth’s ozone layer, never descending to the ground. This Pokemon appears to feed on water and particles in the atmosphere.” Rotom says.

Dean was racking his brain trying to figure out how they could survive in space.

Just as Dean’s brain was fit for bursting, an orange and neon Cyan Pokemon drifted past him.

“Deoxys the DNA Pokemon” “The DNA of a space virus underwent a sudden mutation upon exposure to a laser beam and resulted in Deoxys. The crystalline organ on this Pokemon’s chest appears to be its brain” Rotom tells Dean.

That didn’t provide an answer to why they were in space and somehow still alive.

A big piece of Coal hit Dean in the back of the head.

Kampus floated off to the nearest Space 7-11. 

Act.2-Business

After they hurtled back to earth, somehow didn’t die or make another giant crater in the earth.

Sam found a case in Baton Rouge, LA, where Sirens were running rampant.

The entire 13 and a half-hour drive, was uncomfortable for Dean.

Something was wrong, but he couldn’t put his finger on it.

13 and a half hours turned into 17 when they hit traffic near Shreveport.

Finally 18 hours in, they drove straight to the hotel. There was no way they could investigate until after, they got some sleep.

The next morning, Dean awoke to a pile of coal right in front of his face.

Puzzled he wondered, where the coal had come from. 

Before Dean sat down he checked under the seat, another piece of coal must be one of Jack’s pranks he thought.

The Sirens had taken over the mall. Sam and Dean ‘broke in' after the mall closed.

They followed the Sirens from store to store, they had them cornered in Pottery Barn.

Shots rang out in the empty mall, an electric shoots lightning at them.

Pottery Barn now had bullet-ridden pots, pans, rugs and tables.

“Xurkitree the Glowing Pokemon” “One of the mysterious life-forms known as Ultra Beasts. Astonishing electric shocks emanate from its entire body, according to witnesses” Rotom says.

Not a siren, just a Pokemon but, that distraction was enough to let the siren getaway.

Sam and Dean couldn’t find them and decided if the sirens came back they would too.

As Dean was getting in the car as a piece of coal fell from the sky and landed on his head.

In the distance, Krampus licked his fingers, those sirens wouldn’t cause any more problems.

Act.3-China Belle

“China why can’t someone else, you know on that side of the world go help, why does it have to be us” Dean screamed.

At least, now Poipole teleported them wherever they needed to go.

So there was no need for planes, although since it took Poipole a bit to get it right, sometimes a plane was the better option.

The middle of a swamp, the jungle, Mars and Chernobyl. Finally, they landed in Beijing literally on the great wall.

A giant Panda came charging at them, “Pangoro the Daunting Pokemon” “Using its leaf, Pangoro can predict the movement of its opponents. It's strike with punches that can turn a dump truck into scrap with just one hit” Rotom informs Dean.

Coal started raining down, pelting everyone, Krampus-3 Dean-0.

Turns out, that Pangoro had lost its stick and went on a rampage. The next day they set off for Thailand.

A Wraith had inserted itself into the Women's Volleyball team.

The only thing Dean knew about Thailand was ‘One Night In Bangkok’.

The wraith made its way through the volleyball team, then moved on to the Golf and Rugby teams.

They hoped that they could stop it before it got to neighbouring countries.

After two days of investigating people just stopped dying. 

Again, Sam and Dean promised they’d return if it ever resurfaced.

Krampus smirked, they had no clue. He threw a giant five-pound at Dean’s head knocking him on the ground.

Dean was so glad to go home, he got up extra early to pack.

He almost fell over when Sam said they had one more case.

This time in Abu Dhabi, a Vampire had been turned loose in the city.

They tracked it down to the Louvre Abu Dhabi. Everywhere they turned paintings were slashed.

Sam hoped they weren’t worth that much or at the very least they could replace them.

With the vamp ganked, Poipole transported them back home. Dean never wanted to leave the states again.

Krampus had thrown a bunch of coal in Dean’s suitcase.

While Dean was unpacking his suitcase, he found a ton of coal wrapped in his shirts.

Act.4-Why Don’t We Try Again

“Mongolia really”, Dean exclaimed they hadn’t been home for more than three days.

Poipole dropped them off in Mongolia, much to Dean’s distaste.

“It’s good to expand our borders,” Sam told him “and they can’t get someone else over there to help,” Dean asked?

“Everyone they send keeps disappearing,” Sam replied. Dean hoped they didn’t disappear too.

Something was eating the livestock and destroying farms.

Reports of a Chupacabra were rampant throughout the country, extending into China and Russia.

They arrived on Sunday and left on Wednesday. The locals took care of the chupacabra.

Dean sat next to a huge pile of coal that fell on him when their driver took a turn too sharply.

Krampus was disguised as the driver and tried to flip the car.

Act.5-On My Way Up

At least, this time they were in the states. A ghost was haunting the Kool-Aid plant.

They packed up their iron and shotguns and set off.

Nebraska, landlocked, open spaces and mountains. Anything was better than constantly being abroad.

Sam and Dean spent most of the day chasing the ghost around the plant.

To Krampus, it looked like an episode of Scooby-Doo.

It finally ended when Krampus dropped a large piece of flaming coal on the ghost’s bones.

Act.6-Cyborg

Another day, another case abroad. At least Dean didn’t have to fly though.

Japan, home of Cherry Blossom trees and Nintendo.

If Sam hadn’t gone with him, Dean would’ve been lost. 

Since they didn’t fly anymore he didn’t get a chance to look over the Japanese phrasebook.

They chased the Ghoul from Kagoshima to Aomori and even to Hokkaido and Okinawa.

Even through three breweries, Dean didn’t even get to try any of their signature drinks.

They only caught it when it tripped over a piece of coal lying on the floor.

As they were leaving, they saw Mechagodzilla battling Godzilla.

A bunch of bluebirds with fans blocked their path.

“Oricorio the Dancing Pokemon” “It summons the dead with its dreamy dancing. From their malice, it draws power with which to curse its enemies” “It charms its opponents with its refined dancing. When they let their guard down, it places a curse on them that will bring their demise” Rotom said.

Nope, never again would they step foot in Japan for as long as they would live.

Act.7-The Guv’nor

Krampus inhaled, how he loved the smell of mischief in the morning. He had to get his sack of coal ready for today.

“We should expand our borders” “and other people need our help”.

Sam was starting to sound like a broken record.

He was kinda right but why them, why not someone else.

Dean proposed they send Jack in their place.

Sam shot that idea down quickly, reminding Dean if Jack was going, they were going with him.

London had a Werewolf problem, a big werewolf problem.

Poipole zapped them to the airport and they had to go to work immediately, werewolves had infested the airport.

A two-legged scary red dog-wolf ran past them followed by a tan wolf.

“Lycanroc the Wolf Pokemon” “It has no problem ignoring orders it doesn’t like. It doesn’t seem to mind getting hurt at all-as long as it can finish off its opponent” “The sharp rocks in its mane can cut like knives. Lycanroc wears its prey down by degrees before finishing them off” Rotom explains.

It took Sam, Dean, Jack, Blue and Deadly Weapon five hours, but Heathrow was finally free of werewolves.

They took a Stoutland to their hotel. “Stoutland the Big-Hearted Pokemon” “With this wise Pokemon, there could be no concern that it would ever attack people. Some parents even trust it to babysit” “It pays no mind to the cold, thanks to its long warm coat. Stoutland in Alola look a little uncomfortable” Rotom says to Dean.

When they went to check in a fat Corgi slept on the front desk “Yamper the Puppy Pokemon” “This gluttonous Pokemon only assists people with their work because it wants treats. As it runs, it crackles with electricity” Rotom whispered as to not wake it up.

They chased a group of werewolves around the Tower of London until a fire dog chased them away.

“Entei the Volcano Pokemon” “Entei embodies the passion of magma. This Pokemon is thought to have been born in the eruption of a volcano. It sends up massive bursts of fire that utterly consume all that they touch” Rotom said.

The werewolves had learned how to get onto the London Eye.

A scary-looking skull wolf stopped in front of them sizing them up.

“Mightyena the Bite Pokemon” Mightyena gives obvious signs when it is preparing to attack. It starts to growl deeply and then flattens its body. This Pokemon will bite savagely with its sharply pointed fangs” Rotom says hiding behind Dean.

In the end, it decided they weren’t worth it and ran off. Luckily, they had a couple of days off to rest, after three days of non-stop hunting.

Stoutland’s two babies came up to Jack, they really love belly rubs and head scratches.

“Lillipup the Puppy Pokemon” “This Pokemon has excellent judgment. If it decides it can’t defeat an opponent, it immediately turns tail and vamooses” “Herdier the Loyal Dog Pokemon” “This Pokemon obeys its master’s orders faithfully. However, it refuses to listen to anything said by a person it doesn't respect” “Its dense black fur grows continuously. The high cost of keeping its hard fur properly groomed makes this a troublesome Pokemon to train.

While Sam looked for more information, Dean napped and Jack went to play with Lillipup, Herdier, Stoutland, Blue and Deadly Weapon.

Dean awoke to Blue chasing a baby wolf around their hotel room at 3:00 in the morning.

“Poochyena the Bite Pokemon” “At first sight, Poochyena takes a bite at anything that moves. This Pokemon chases after prey until the victim becomes exhausted. However, it may turn tail if the prey strikes back” Rotom sleep read to Dean.

It didn’t look like anything untoward was happening, so Dean went back to sleep

Another Airport, this time it was the Gatwick Airport, it only took three hours this time.

Outside the airport was a small rock dog. “Rockruff the Puppy Pokemon” “When it rubs the rocks on its neck against you, That’s proof of its love for you. However the rocks are sharp, so the gesture is quite painful” Rotom says to Dean.

Rockruff decided to come home with them. Shortly after, they were walking by the Thames and saw a Pokemon race across the water.

“Suicune the Aurora Pokemon” “Said to be the reincarnation of north winds, it can instantly purify, filthy murky water” Rotom says.

The next day they packed up to go, as they were checking out they noticed a different dog sleeping on the counter.

Yamper had evolved into Boltund, “Boltund the Dog Pokemon” “This Pokemon generates electricity and channels it into its legs to keep them going strong. Boltund can run nonstop for three full days” Rotom whispered once again.

London was now werewolf free, at least for the time being. Charlie had to go to Copenhagen for a case, so they didn’t get to see him.

As they were leaving, Jack saw a bolt of lightning strike down from the sky.

“Raikou the Thunder Pokemon” “Raikou embodies the speed of lightning. The roars of this Pokemon send shock waves shuddering through the air and shake the ground as if lightning bolts had come crashing down.

Dean decided London was too dangerous of a place, and that he never wanted to come back ever again.

He also wondered why there were so many Pokemon living abroad.

Krampus, chucked coal at them right before they left.

They landed back at home and Dean was holding a piece of coal, that had hit him in the shoulder.

Act.8-Wilderness

Finally, back in the states again, Dean could kiss the ground he didn’t want to leave ever again.

So off to Wyoming it was, a myriad of monsters were plaguing 23 different counties.

Ghosts to the east, werewolves to the west. Stuck in the middle with demons.

A bunch of giant cotton balls flew over their heads.

“Altaria the Humming Pokemon” “It hums in a beautiful soprano voice. It flies among white clouds in the blue sky. It launches intensely hot fireballs from its mouth” Rotom tells Dean.

Altaria swooped down and started shooting fireballs at them when they got too close to its nest.

Yellowstone was crawling with Vamps, luckily there were also crocodiles?

No one knew, how they got there or why, but it solved the vampire problem.

The Fish Hatcheries had a bunch of fish/human hybrids that looked like a science experiment gone wrong.

A smaller cloud of cotton winged creatures/ birds passed over them.

One of the birds landed on Dean’s head and made itself right at home.

“Swablu the Cotton Bird Pokemon” “Swablu has light and fluffy wings that are like cottony clouds. This Pokemon is not frightened of people. It lands on the heads of people and sits there like a cotton-fluff hat” Rotom said to Dean.

Swablu didn’t peak at Dean’s head or bother him in any way.

It just sat on his head happily, sometimes falling asleep for a bit.

Dean didn’t really mind it, till his neck started to cramp and hurt.

Swablu was so cute that Dean took it home with them.

There were way too many Lamias in the Coal mines, Sam and Dean almost got trapped in a cave in.

Krampus laughed one misplaced rock and the whole thing had come tumbling down.

On the bright side, they now had a whole ton of coal if they ever needed it.

A whole clan of Sirens took over the Kelsey Lake Diamond Mine.

Which turned out to be in Colorado near the Wyoming border.

Once again, more monsters disappeared Sam and Dean were starting to get suspicious.

Act.9-Slow Down

Two places in the states in a row, Dean was practically jumping with joy.

Although Detroit, isn’t the safest place but anything was better than being overseas.

Multiple ghosts were haunting a couple of Automotive plants.

Maybe the ghosts just wanted to drive some cars? It took three hours and five very damaged cars to finish the job.

Another set of ghosts decided to haunt a Jazz club. While they were dealing with that, the Raptors got loose in the city.

Blue and Deadly Weapon ran right past Krampus, who was pelting the car with coal.

Seven hours later they were rounded up, only a few people were now radioactive.

The car had giant dents in it, and a part of Detroit was now radioactive.

At least, Blue and Deadly Weapon were sacked out in the back.

They had to take a detour because a Pokemon was blocking the road.

“Toxicroak the Toxic Mouth Pokemon” “Its knuckle claws secrete a toxin so vile that even a scratch could prove fatal” Rotom informs Dean.

Act.10-One Rainy Wish

A group of Swamp creatures infiltrated the Seattle-Tacoma airport.

They had horrible timing, it was one of the busiest times.

Just before Christmas time, everyone’s trying to get somewhere.

The Airports are full of people and the swamp creatures can camouflage too.

That’s where the raptors come in, the swamp creatures aren’t afraid of them.

Dean let Blue and Deadly Weapon off their leads, and they went off biting people.

Sadly, since they’re radioactive now, anyone they bite turns radioactive too.

But, at least the swamp creatures had been dealt with.

Only a couple dozen people could now be classified as radioactive.

A few swamp creatures escaped to the Puget Sound.

All-day it rained and rained, making it hard to find them.

In the end, it took five hours and two very wet raptors.

On their way back to the car, a bird dropped a piece of coal on Dean’s head.

“Chatot the Music Note Pokemon” “It mimics the cries of other Pokemon to think them into thinking it’s one of them. This way they won’t attack it.” Rotom says.

Krampus tossed Blue and Deadly Weapon a couple of pieces of coal to play with.

It was going to take Dean forever to get the smell of wet raptor out of the car.

Act.11-All The Way From Memphis

During a trip to Memphis to get more Raptor food, Sam found a case.

Since they were already there, they decided to take the case.

Gremlins were running amok all over the city, and they were not the cute friendly kind either.

They had come during The World Championship Barbecue Cooking Contest.

The gremlins disappeared into the crowd, you’d think green three-foot monsters would be easy to find.

Once again, they sent Blue and Deadly Weapon into the crowd to draw them out.

Turns out, the barbecue festival is a really big thing. 

Even with raptors running around, no one wanted to leave their food.

It took most of the day to get the gremlins, Sam and Dean decided to stay for the rest of the festival.

Thankfully, Blue and Deadly Weapon behaved themselves and didn’t try to eat anyone.

Although, by staying they risked exposing everyone to radiation.

They also checked out the Jazz festival while they were there.

While tracking a Sea Monster in Oriole, Kentucky, they got lost in Mammoth Cave National Park.

Four hours later, they finally found their way out. Only to find that the sea monster was gone.

They chased the sea monster up Black Mountain, where it jumped into the Ocean below and swam away.

Krampus 'accidentally’ spilled his bag of coal in Dean’s car. It would take weeks to get all the coal dust out.

He also ‘accidentally’ spilled honey all over the front seat too.

Dean and Sam stuck to the seat for the entire ride home.

Act.12-Another World

Not only was Dean getting tired of the daily grind of research, hunting, sleeping, hunting.

He was also getting tired of traveling abroad, even if he didn't have to fly.

They arrived too late to do anything, so they just went sightseeing.

Dean’s legs burned as they climbed to the top of Blarney Castle, he was getting too old for this.

Blue and Deadly Weapon raced up and down the stairs, almost knocking Dean down.

There was no way Dean was kissing that dirty stone, he didn’t care what it could do for him.

Blue and Deadly Weapon, ran through the fields scattering the Red Deer as they passed.

When they finally returned they had peat covered feet from the bogs.

Dean had to put down mats in the car to protect the floors.

Turns out a wild goat was chasing people around at night.

No one could see it and therefore, thought it was a monster.

Dean had never heard of El Hierro, he had to go get an atlas to find it.

He found out it was in the Canary Islands off the coast of Africa.

When they arrived on the island, a giant lizard came to greet them.

The El Hierro giant lizard is critically endangered so they left it alone.

They drove past the Sabina trees, they looked severely windblown.

There were giant wind turbines that were dotted across the island.

They vanquished the werewolves, then moved on to Tenerife.

They couldn’t drive through the Laurel Forest, so they had to go on foot.

It was so hot Dean thought he was going to melt, he kept looking at his hand make sure he wasn’t.

There in the middle of Blue Chaffinches, was a giant Jellyfish looking thing.

“Nihilego the Parasite Pokemon” “One of several mysterious Ultra Beasts. People on the street report observing those infested by it suddenly becoming violent” “One of the Ultra Beasts. It’s unclear whether or not this Pokemon is sentient, but sometimes it can be observed behaving like a young girl” Rotom tells Dean.

They made sure to avoid it because they didn't know which side they were going to get.

Although, later on, they saw it skipping down the road, well skip floating more like it.

Dean had never seen so much cheese in his life, it was everywhere. 

Floor to ceiling cheese, everywhere you looked there was cheese.

When they went to leave, a giant metal bug machine landed on the car.

“Genesect the Paleozoic Pokemon” “Over 300 million years ago, it was feared as the strongest of hunters. It has been modified by Team Plasma” Rotom explains.

“That’s all fine and dandy, but that doesn’t explain why it’s currently crushing my car” Dean yelled.

Turns out, Genesect wanted to come live with them, it flew high up in the sky once they got back home.

Krampus gave Genesect some coal to fire from its cannon.

Krampus loved to cause trouble and then blame it on someone or something else.

Epilogue-

Act.13-F.B.I.

When Dean heard they’d be going to Hawaii, he couldn't pack fast enough.

Not even hearing that they had to take the raptors dampened his excitement.

They were lacking in Vitamin D, being cooped up in the bunker.

Besides, Jack was visiting Charlie, and London currently isn’t getting much sun.

They never found out what the monster was. But they chased it from Hawai’i all the way to Lāna’i.

They realized they had been chasing a dog, that poor dog, probably had five years taken off its life.

Before they left, they decided to go surfing. A giant manta ray jumped out of the ocean, caught a Remoraid in its mouth and flopped back into the ocean.

“Mantine the Kite Pokemon” “If it builds up enough speed swimming, it can fly over 300 feet out of the water from the surface of the ocean” Rotom informs Dean.

“Remoraid the Jet Pokemon” “It has superb accuracy. The water it shoots out can strike moving prey from more than 300 feet away” Rotom tells Dean.

Mantine jumps out of the water, again spraying them with water and coal.

Krampus laughs, from his perch at the top of a palm tree close by.

Blue and Deadly Weapon spent the whole trip sunbathing.

Sam and Dean finally got some time to relax before they went home.

Part.14-Hot Patootie

Dean was really getting tired of overseas hunts. Now it was Greece, what was next Mexico?

A ton of Lamias were loose in the city, and the local hunters couldn’t keep up.

Sam and Dean chased the Lamia from South Aegean all the way to East Macedonia. 

Even hitting North Aegean along the way, they chased it through fields.

The Lamia threw Cotton, Pistachios, Rice, Olives, Figs, Almonds, Tomatoes, Watermelons and Tobacco to deter them.

They caught it took care of it and spent the rest of the time exploring the city and sailing.

Dean got to enjoy a month at home before, Poipole zapped them to Mexico.

An Axolotl greeted them when they arrived, it reminded Dean of Wooper back at home.

Dean hoped that Wooper wasn’t getting into any trouble back home.

Back home, Wooper was jumping on Dean’s bed. 

Raiding the fridge, leaving muddy footprints on the counters and eating Blue and Deadly Weapon’s food.

They chased the ghosts all the way from Sonora to Yucatán, ending in Mexico City.

Almost got flattened at a Lucha Libre match, found the grave in the nearby Cemetery and finished the job.

When they went to leave, a red bird was perched on the car.

“Oricorio the Dancing Pokemon” “It wins the hearts of its enemies with its passionate dancing and then uses the opening it creates to burn them up with blazing flames,” Rotom says to Dean.

Dean wondered if he could ever escape Pokemon, no matter where he went they always seemed to follow him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Krampusnacht is either celebrated on Dec.5/6.  
> 67 F=19.4 C, 292.594 Kelvin  
> Minior-Ultra Sun  
> Rayquaza-Ruby  
> The line fit for bursting is a reference to a line from Resurrection.  
> 'My blood's fit for bursting my body apart'.  
> Resurrection-Brian May  
> Deoxys-Ruby, Omega Ruby  
> My Grandma is from Baton Rouge.  
> Xurkitree-Sun  
> Pangoro-Shield  
> In China Belle, it actually mentions Siam.  
> Siam-founding to 1938  
> Thailand-1939 to 1944  
> Siam-1945 to 1948  
> Thailand-1949 to present  
> Kool-Aid was created in 1927 in Hastings, Nebraska.  
> Oricorio (Sensu)-Moon, Ultra Sun  
> Lycanroc-Ultra Sun-Midnight, Midday  
> Stoutland-Moon, Ultra Sun  
> Yamper-Shield  
> Entei-Ruby, Sapphire, Omega Ruby, Alpha Sapphire  
> Mightyena-Ruby, Omega Ruby  
> Lillipup-Ultra Sun  
> Herdier-Sun, Moon  
> Poochyena-Ruby, Omega Ruby  
> Rockruff-Ultra Moon  
> Suicune-Leaf Green  
> Boltund-Sword  
> Charlie being in Copenhagen is an episode 16.5, also the 100th episode.  
> Raikou-Sapphire, Ruby, Omega Ruby, Alpha Sapphire  
> Altaria-Emerald  
> Swablu-Ruby, Omega Ruby  
> Chatot-Heart Gold, Soul Silver, Omega Ruby, X  
> Toxicroak-Diamond, Alpha Sapphire, Y  
> El Hierro is where they shot the cover for Another World. (Thank you, Will)  
> Also, the photo they used for the cover wasn't planned, poor Brian's back was hurting so he bent forward, they took the picture and decided to use it for the cover. (Thank you Em) (I still haven't got to that interview yet)  
> Nihilego-Sun, Moon  
> The fact that Nihilego sometimes behaves like a young girl is one of my favourite Pokedex entries.  
> Act. 13 was originally set in Kentucky till I remembered All The Way From Memphis mentions Kentucky.  
> Genesect-Black  
> Mantine-Black 2, White 2, X  
> Remoraid-Heart Gold, X  
> Oricorio (Baile)-Ultra Sun  
> I meant to use Araquanid but forgot.  
> I believe Araquanid was going to be in Act.12, but it will be in January's fic.  
> Each act is named after an album track.  
> The standard album only has 12 tracks.  
> But, the Japanese version has 2 bonus tracks.  
> Another fun fact on the standard version 'Another World' is 7:25, the song stops at 4:05 then after a minute of silence, a Piano track plays for 2 minutes and 25 seconds.  
> The Japanese version doesn't have this their 'Another World' stops at 4:05 and then goes right into F.B.I.  
> Orto Lugar means Another World in Spanish.  
> There is a whole version of Another World in Spanish on Youtube.  
> I was originally going to make this into 14 chapters.  
> I got the idea to call the parts acts from Mr.Robot- 4.7  
> 13 and 14 were going to be just normal parts not part of the Epilogue.  
> Epilogue was originally going to be the second chapter.  
> Most places I've ever looked up. (21)  
> Most Pokemon I've ever used. (26 or 27 depending on whether or not you count Poipole)  
> Written for spncoldesthits.


End file.
